


Krampus

by ArcticShadow



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticShadow/pseuds/ArcticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does one do when they are literally the devil's advocate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krampus

They say that Santa brings gifts to the good children and coal to the bad, but that isn't the truth. Santa only visits the good kids; he has no time to get to the bad ones. Instead, Santa has a darker counterpart whose job it is to reform those naughty children; the Krampus. In the past, the Krampus would kidnap unruly children and reform them throughout the night of Christmas Eve. Parents would dismiss their children's tales as bad dreams, or the few who knew the truth would approve of the bettering of their child. Now, though, parents were way too protective of their children, jumping on and crushing even the slightest bit of discomfort that would come the brats' way. Granted, not all parents were like this, but usually, the ones that needed change had this type of guardian. This kind of behavior made the Krampus' job more difficult but more needed. So, in order to continue his job, the Krampus got a team to help him, sort of like how Santa has elves. The Krampus' minions would do the actual infiltrating and snatching, leaving the Krampus able to deal with the children themselves.

Of course, for the rest of the year, the Krampus needed a day job. He wasn't busy making the next round of toys for the coming Christmas like the big man. So, for his side job, the Krampus is a business mogul, a major CEO and, of course, the underworld kingpin in Japan. Going by the name Asami Ryuichi, the Krampus spent the bulk of the year teaching lessons to the adults that needed them while living in style. Life was good for Asami, but even with all of the new distractions in the modern world, the monotony of his life had settled on his shoulders.

He needed a new distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an ad about an upcoming movie with about the Krampus, decided to look into it, and got inspired by this.
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/df/02/9d/df029d14fac729bacc7c51b6e1a76e44.jpg
> 
> But, I'm not sure where to go with it from here; suggestions or co-author please?


End file.
